What if?!?
by BballingQt153
Summary: What if on the opening night of “Spectacular, Spectacular” a gunshot went off, but… it’s not what you think. Read to find out what I am talking about!!


What if?!?  
  
By: BballingQt153  
  
DISCLAMER: I own no one!! Sadly… I don't own Christian ( BUT ISN'T HE SO HOT!!!  
  
Summary: What if on the opening night of "Spectacular, Spectacular" a gunshot went off, but… it's not what you think. Read to find out what I am talking about!!  
  
Oh!! Info that you need to know before you read this…  
  
*Satine chose the Duke over love because Zidler told her to and she obeyed.  
  
*Satine does NOT have consumption!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This woman is yours now," Christian said to the Duke while throwing the money from trading in his precious typewriter down at her. "I've paid my whore. I owe you nothing and you're nothing to me. Thank you... Thank you for curing me, of my ...ridiculous obsession...with love." He could barely get the words out. He stormed off the stage and left even Zidler with a look of shock on his face.  
  
Christian was almost out the door when he heard a crash and Toulouse shouted,  
  
"THE GREATEST THING YOU'LL EVER LEARN, IS JUST TO LOVE…. AND BE LOVED...IN RETURN!"  
  
He stopped walking when he heard Satine's heels on the stage as she got up.  
  
"Never knew...I could…. feel…. like this…" she sang weakly getting louder as she sang, "Like I've never seen, the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss every day I love you more.... and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings. Come back to me, and forgive EVERYTHING! Seasons may change winter to spring. But I love you until the end of time." "Come what may…." She sang looking at Christian eyes, those blue as the ocean eyes, hoping he would sing along with her beautiful voice. Everybody turned and looked back at Christian in complete shock wondering if he would.  
  
"Come what may…." Adrenaline began rushing through his body as he started back towards the stage.  
  
"Come what may …" Christian started speeding up toward the stage as a smile crossed his beautiful face. He saw the Duke squirming in his seat out of the corner of his eye as he walked past him.  
  
"Come what may…" He climbed back onto the stage and took her hands in his  
  
"I will love you, I will love you until my dying day, oh come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying…."  
  
At just that second Toulouse came from out of no where saying, "Christian!! He's got a gun!! He's trying to kill you!!"  
  
The crowds went crazy! Christian turned his head to look at the narcoleptic Argentinean come bursting through the door, probably after just having woken up. A gray silvery gun lay only a few feet away from Satine and Christian.  
  
At this exact moment the Duke came and jumped on top of Christian punching and biting him with all of his might. Christian didn't know what was going on, he was dazed from all that just happened to him in the short amount of time. From Satine saying she did love him, to the duke beating him up, then he shouted to himself inside his head, "Fight Back you fool!!!" Christian tried with all of his might, but the duke was so raged with anger he wouldn't let him go. He started to choke Christian saying to him, " I don't like people touching MY things!!!"  
  
Christian's world stared to get black. He felt himself slipping from the world, from his Satine. Then suddenly a loud noise brought him back to reality. The Duke's grip lessened as he fell over dead on top of Christian's weak feeble body. He looked up wondering what had just happened. What had stopped the Duke from succeeding in killing him? Then he saw her, Satine his beautiful angel holding the smoking gun that had just killed the Duke.  
  
At this moment Christian knew they had to run away from Monmarte, they had to. If they didn't Satine would surely get the Death penalty for killing the Duke. He was so powerful, powerful enough that his friends in very high places would defiantly give it to her for killing him. Christian threw the Dukes limp body on the floor and ran to Satine grabbing her arm and pulling her violently running away from the Moulin Rouge FOREVER.  
  
Continued in the next chapter... well if there is a next chapter…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors note: ok sorry if their errors and crap I just can't spell or do grammar I just love to write!! And thought this story would be cool!! So if you want to help me out and revise this then HELP ME!!  
  
P.S. I LOVE REVIEWS!! I no the ending of this kind of sucked so I will probably write more and tell you what happens to Satine and Christian after they run away!! Tell me if you want me to or just stop this story!! 


End file.
